Cleaning Is A Hassle
by Kitsunefan203
Summary: Originally "Confessions of a Neat Freak" ; Sorry for the change. Revised from original title due to reviews receieved of confusions of trying to read original verison of story. CloudLeon


Disclaimer: I don't own these characters; they belong to Square Enix, Tetsuya Nomura and any Disney characters used belong to Disney.

AN: Originally, Confessions of a Neat Freak, but I wasn't sure if the copy/pasted revised verison would show up on the edited verison and such, so I figured I'd change it ^^; This was revised thanks to the 2 reviews I got, one from Talinsquall, the other, I forget your Penname, but, thanks for the reviews anyway...Yeah. I realized how CRAPTASTIC this read after I went through to edit it on the original document...I apologize. ^^;;; I added Page Breaks and edited up some moments here and there but the smutness still stayed X3

Enjoy!

Leon could in a variety of ways as well as unending examples, could be shown to be a classic textbook case of someone with OCD or Obsessive Compulsive Disorder whereas Cloud on the other hand; his case was something you wouldn't find in a textbook being that it didn't exist. The term OCGML, in a manner of speaking, an Obsessive Compulsive Groping Molester of Leon, had been created by not only Leon in the fact that the man found any reason to grope or molest him in public. Especially at work and in front of family and friends; Sora hasn't forgiven the men for the time he walked in and found the use of cleaning the floors being used in a new context. On the surface, it may have shown or seemed that Leon didn't mind the playful foreplay here and there, but when it came to dirt on the floor or making a mess on the floor or any known surface; that's where he drew the line. One of the things Leon _did _mind was whenever he was trying to clean, Cloud thought it was funny or in his twisted mind, 'sexy' to sex up the brooding, not pouting, but brooding brunet.

When Leon was cleaning, that was when he was in "the zone"; his own personal, germ and dirt free environment bubble, popping that bubble was bound to lead to one of many problems. One, Cloud would find himself having to beg and plead for Leon to let him inside because of some false alarm of Heartless attacking Hollow Bastion at night to the man literally having to give Leon a wide berth if he even was going to be considered being let back into his life. Life with a Neat, Clean Freak, not as simple as it may have looked on the surface to everyone else; Cloud must have had and must have the patience of a God to put up with Leon's OCD for cleanliness. Now, there were the times when someone would, mistakenly bump into that personal bubble or accidentally step too close to the man; hence why Leon had the marked scar on his face.

Invasion of that bubble by an angry Cid chasing down a, once again, hyperactive Ninja, excuse me, Great Ninja, Yuffie with something sharp in his hands while blissfully unaware that Leon was coming down the Hall after cleaning out the bathroom and…the rest is history they say. Cloud had a field day looking for the culprit that time, but Leon had hidden himself away into his Hideaway Closet as he liked to call it when he felt the World and the dirt was getting too much for his OCD, but after the incident involving Cid, a knife, a shrieking Ninja followed by Leon's own facial blood on the floor; it not only took them nearly three weeks to coax the man out of the cupboard closet, but, Leon; he didn't clean the house that much after that time.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't take much for the man to go back to his cupboard closet again; Cloud had taken off to a job that he had been called on by Captain Lee Shang, one of the highest ranked Captain's of the Army of China alongside his fiancée, Mulan to take out a legion of Heartless Shadows that had recently appeared in the Mountains and without a word, it was going to happen and it did.

"I'm home!" Cloud shouted as he opened the door to Merlin's home as he stretched his arms up over his head as he set his Sword at the side of the door as his muddy footsteps stepped along the cleaned hardwood floor as he started to talk about his adventure.

Aerith nearly dropped a dish into the sink as Tifa clasped her own hands over her own mouth as Yuffie turned as white as a bed sheet to pretend to be a Ghost for Halloween while Cid grumbled under his breath how they had just coaxed Leon not too long before out of his Hideaway Closet. Leon had for the last couple of weeks while Cloud had been gone, had been hiding away in his safe hideaway place because Yuffie had forgotten the one rule Cid had nearly beat her over the head with: No Playing Ninja in the House with the Kid That Had on Numerous Occasions Saved Their World. Leon had nearly gone comatose when he saw the scuff the marks in the floor, but this time, that was going to be overdoing it. Cloud looked up from the sofa where he had plopped himself down onto and had set his muddy shoes onto the Coffee table as he saw how everyone was staring at him.

"What, did I say or do something wrong?" he quirked his head towards the sound of a door slamming and what could've been chains and padlocks wrapping about the INSIDE of the door, "Guys?"

"Leon, sweet heart, he didn't mean to mess up the house…Yes, I know he deserves to have First Tsurugi shoved up…there…but you've got to come out of their soon or later, you do know that is where Cid found some dead mice not too long ago, right?" Aerith tried to coax the panicking brunet out of the Hideaway closet, but his words were sounding like he had a death wish or warrant out for Cloud; all he had wanted was for the house to remain clean for more then five minutes, "Leon, sweetie, you're going to have to come out of there sooner or later…please, for me at least…No, Leon, you are not taking Yuffie's Shuriken to his…I'm not even going to repeat those words."

Tifa turned to berating the blond swords man as she clipped him upside the head, "Happy now, Cloud? You've driven Leon into his corner and now he's going to come out of that corner until you apologize or at least decide to clean up your mess before that man steps one foot out of that closet."

Yuffie was doing just as much damage to the man as Tifa had attempted to do as she slapped and kicked at the man, "You and Leon should never have gotten together, I don't know what his Neat Freak Cleanliness sees in you, you are bad for him, Cloud, I wouldn't be surprised if he up and left you."

"…Like he ever would, come on you guys, this is Leon we're talking about…this is just some phase he's going through…He'll get over it eventually," Cloud beat off the girl's berating hands as he heard the closet door swing open as the brunet's eyes locked onto the sofa, coffee table and then the floor, "…Look, Leon…I'll clean it up later…right now I'm really tired from fighting Heartless non-stop for the past three weeks…just come sit down here with me and I'll clean it up before we leave to go home and spend some you and me time together."

A chorus of rolling eyes and moaning sighs came from the others as they watched to see if Leon would cave into the, at the moment, self centered, pig headed, blond swordsman, but the answer he got was, "THIS HOUSE IS A FREAKING DEATH TRAP OF DIRT!" Leon stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him as a soft snow fall of dust from the top of the shelf above the doorway fell against the floor, "I AM NOT CLEANING UP THAT MESS!"

Leon poked his head into the house again before storming off on his tirade, "NO AMOUNT OF KISSING UP IS GOING TO SAVE YOU THIS TIME CLOUD! WE'RE THROUGH FOR THE MOMENT AND UNTIL YOU LEARN TO PICK UP AFTER YOURSELF, YOU CAN JUST…GAH!" then once again, the door was slammed as the sounds of an angry man grumbled and complained as it became mixed with scared townsfolk, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! HAVE YOU NEVER SEEN AN ANGRY MAN BEFORE?!"

The house seemed to slowly return to a state of normalcy, but Cloud's voice seemed to come out from the silence as Tifa and Aerith returned to cleaning dishes alongside making up dinner for the night; Yuffie returned to her weapons as Cid returned to his work on the computer, "…Someone care to fill me in on why he's wound tighter then being frustrated at not being able to see me for months on end?" his eyes glanced towards the others of the Restoration Committee, "Anyone?"

Yuffie chucked one of her Ninja Stars at the man's head, "You should know why…You are the one doing that madman that just walked out of here…"

"Heh, are you really that dense, you moron?" Cid grumbled from his computer, "You know damn well that boy has got issues with dirt…Gaia only knows why he's such a compulsive neat freak…Hell, you were just like him after Aerith's death back on our old Planet, but you didn't stick to the whole need to have to compulsively clean things…You were worse."

It was true, upon the time that Aerith had fallen at the hands of Cloud's greatest enemy, the man had become a hermit; hiding away from all of his friends and not daring to speak to one person in particular. When he had been found, curled up on a cliff's edge at the far end of Hollow Bastion, he had been found mumbling and grumbling about how he had wished that he had been the one to take the attack and not her and everywhere about his body were raw scratch marks. Cloud had attempted, in his own way, to clean himself of the bloodshed that had been on his hands and guilt he had felt for being unable to save those he had held dear to him, was that why Leon was like he was now? Had guilt brought on the need for him to have to clean everything that was dirty to wash away the dirt that was there, like he had tried to wash off countless times, the invisible and faded blood upon his hands of the numbers of people he had killed? There was no more talk or nothing to talk about as Cloud sat quietly on the sofa; he had really messed up this time, but in the drifted away silence; Yuffie and Cid had found reasons to leave the house and go to various parts of the Town, the only two still in the house, aside from Cloud, was Tifa and Aerith.

An angry man is afford a wide berth and that's how it was as Leon stormed through the open air market, sputtering and muttering to himself; he wouldn't have even stopped even if Cloud was to walk up to him to attempt to apologize for being a jerk earlier to him and not understanding his feelings. Even if he had confronted the man in his moment of rage; Leon probably would have used the man's own weapon against him and cut something off him that was at best, probably needed. That image had played out over and over again in Leon's subconscious, but at the same token; he couldn't bring himself to consciously do it even if he was to approach or be approached by the man. "…Stupid Cloud, he doesn't understand anything…never does, all he understands is grope, molest, and fuck. It's almost like that's only thing on his mind…"Leon grumbled as he looked out through the opening of the Bailey, but his thoughts were snapped as he heard a set of footsteps headed to him, "If you know what's good for you right now, Cloud, you will walk away right now or so help me…"

Leon turned around with Lionhart in his hands to find the brunet pint sized version of him staring at the tip of Lionhart pointed at the tip of his nose with a look of fear, "L-Leon, it's just me, Sora!" the boy nervously chuckled out as his companions on either side of him readied themselves to fight Leon if it came to that.

"…Sorry about that Sora," Leon pulled the weapon away as he placed it back at his side, "I thought you were someone else."

Sora's companions; the King's Magician, Donald Duck along with the King's Guard, Goofy, watched with Sora as they saw Leon's usually brooding face turn to a look of rejection and dejected look, "What's wrong, Leon?" Donald squawked in the odd way he spoke, "Is it Heartless?"

The man shook his head.

"Did Yuffie steal something of yours again?" Goofy interjected as he watched the man once again, shake his head.

"What happened to you, Leon? The last time we were hear, not too long ago, you were cheerful and stuff, but now…you look like someone kicked your puppy over a wall and fed it to the Heartless," Sora searched the man's face for an answer, but there was no point getting through to the brick wall, "Well, we're only here to say 'Hi' to you guys and drop off something Cid asked us to get him in Port Royal…So, see you around, Leon."

"See you around, Sora," Leon looked back out to the Bailey as he started formulating plans on how to get over the still brewing anger in his heart over Cloud.

Sora knocked on the door to Merlin's house to find it was open, "Hello, anyone home?"

"In here, Sora!" Aerith called out from the Kitchen as she wiped the excess pieces of carrots off her hands onto the dish cloth, "It's good to see a cheerful face around here since…things have been a little gloomy around here."

"I figured something was up, Leon seems wound up or down about something and he hasn't been this way since the time he came back to the house to find that Yuffie had made a Chocolate Bomb and it had exploded out into almost every orifice of the house…He about killed her for that and wouldn't come out of his room for almost two weeks in fear that Yuffie would come after him with her Shuriken for him wielding his Gunblade after her," Sora shuddered at the memory as he looked over to the sighing, and yet another brooding man sitting by himself in the Living Room.

Tifa finished cleaning and drying the dishes as she threw a wet wash cloth at Cloud's head, "Either you get off your sorry ass and clean up the mess you made that sent Leon out of here faster then a wet cat on bath day or go brood, mope, pout or whatever the heck it is you're doing somewhere else!"

"I'm not brooding or any of the above…I'm just thinking of what I can do to get back in Leon's good graces," Cloud shifted his dirty boots against the coffee table that had been slowly but surely driving the old Airship Captain crazy.

"Either you stop with the Gaia damned shuffling of your feet on my coffee table or you're going to have stubs where your feet should be," the Airship Captain had his ancient weapon pointed at the blonde's feet as Cloud scrambled to get them off the table, "Gaia damned kid and their screwy hormones."

Sora went to the Living Room to find a cowering blond sitting by himself, "Cloud, do you have any ideas why Leon is upset? He hasn't been this upset since the last time since you forgot to put down some protective sheet of some sort down before you guys used any kind of liquids of any sort of 'fun' you guys usually have in your place…" Sora looked to the man as he heard an almost squeaking whimper come from the sofa, "Any ideas what's got him riled up?"

Tifa plopped herself over the back of the sofa as she played at Cloud's spikes, "Leon had _just_ finished cleaning up the house and there was no trace of dust or any sign that any dirt was going to be in here until the Apocalypse but then Mr. Chocobo Headed on over there," she gave the man a rough clip against the back of his head, "He comes walking in from a three week to two and a half month campaign with Shang and Mulan…no regards for the fact he's tracking mud, twigs and Gaia who knows what else, besides the stench of the campaign on his clothes, shoes and sword… Aerith had just coaxed him out of his hideaway closet as the big idiot walks in and Leon LOST IT; stormed out of here and for some reason, has super human hearing because he heard flicks of dust fall to the ground."

"I see…"Sora was never one to get angry at his friends, but a growl could almost be heard from the young Hero which had Donald and Goofy on edge, "Thanks for the update, Tifa…I just came by to drop off some things I picked up for Cid off in Port Royal then I had to start heading off to some other ventures."

Cid waved at the kid from the console, "Just leave the goods in my room, on my bed and this time," the old Airship Captain turned about on his stool, "DON'T go poking through my closet. Vincent still hasn't forgive me for not hiding that little trinket you found and we had to give it to the two that go at it like rabbits because anytime we went to use it…let's just say…you came to mind and that kinda killed the mood."

Sora sheepishly grinned as he headed off to the Captain's room to leave the jug of Rum for Captain Jack Sparrow on the man's bed and as he headed out the door; he clipped Cloud upside the head, "Be nice to Leon unless you want to find yourself tied up outside in the raining that's said to be coming on soon…The scent of wet Chocobo probably doesn't smell all that great to Leon."

"Ow, fine, damn kid, be gentle with your smacks to people's heads…"Cloud grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head as the door shut with the companions leaving off for another adventure.

Aerith washed her hands and dried them as she walked into the Living Room to address Cloud, "Sora has a point, Cloud, as much as I hate to believe him, but unless you want to be back in Leon's good graces you'll go and apologize to him," she watched the man shrug as he started to stand up but she grabbed him by the seemingly looking half skirt about his waist, "_After _you clean up the mess you made; you owe Leon that much."

Leon looked out into the Canyon as his eyes locked onto something that his imagination cooked up, "…Maybe…a little sword practice would do me some good to kill off some steam before Cloud decides to come and try and kiss up…"a soft smile, more like smirk, crossed the man's face as he jumped into the cavern.

His eyes imagined that there were Shadows out in front of him and each of them was the same resemblance of the idiotic face of the blond that had dared to walk in, before wiping his feet or placing his sword away so that he wasn't tracking dirt into the house. It helped make the fight against the invisible Shadows go quickly, but there was one thing Leon didn't mind in regards to things getting dirty was when people got dirty during battles to let off steam. That could be settled by just taking a shower or a bath to wash of the grim then going and cleaning up the mess that was trailed in from dripping whatever off their person as they walked in to get a shower or bath.

"Heh…that's was good twenty minutes of work…"Leon brushed back his bangs as he felt the sweat on his brow hit the back of his hand, "I guess that's a sign that its time for me to get home and wash up…"

A content smile crossed Leon's worn features as he gave one slash to a fading Shadow as he took the tired steps for home, "Hopefully Cloud has learned his listen and is giving me a wide berth…."then there was the moment of fuzz reality that sunk in, "What am I thinking? It's Cloud…"

"Heh…well, I guess that's all that has to be cleaned," Cloud wrung out the dish rag as he let it fall, gently into the soap and suds of water bucket as he turned to Aerith and Tifa watching him climbing down, "Can I go kiss and make up with my boyfriend now before I no longer have one?"

Tifa smirked like a Cheshire cat to Aerith who caught her smile, "You think we should let him off so easy, Aerith?"

Cloud looked as if he would throw a temper tantrum like a little kid if he was to be forced to clean everything that Leon had cleaned before his intrusion into the house; this was ridiculous. He was in need of a shower long before the forced on cleaning, the only place to bathe during the Campaign were the local rivers, but even still, those weren't safe and sanitary. The two girls whispered between them selves as Cloud went about emptying out the bucket of suds and water and wiped off his brow; _How the Hell does Leon do this when he sees dust? Damn Obsessive Compulsive freak…but he's my Obsessive Compulsive freak…_Cloud was drawn out of his perverse thoughts as the two girls cleared their throats as the man turned to find them contently chuckling between them.

"If you are sure you learned your lesson about sending Leon off the deep edge," Aerith looked at the man with all seriousness as she eyed him; the man was about ready to get on his knees even kiss their feet if it meant he could leave and apologize to Leon, "Then we're going to let you off the hook, but I suggest you…Damn that man."

No sooner had Aerith told the man he was off the hook then the man was gone and out the door towards the small home he was sharing with Leon, "Leon better hope to Gaia he has the door locked as well as the windows because he's going to have a hyped up Chocobo about to bowl his Lion ass over the minute he lets his guard down…" Tifa shook her head as she watched the wild eyed blond making a bee line for their house, only to hear mournful howling cry come from the direction of their house, "Now what to suspect that it is?"

Aerith merely shrugged, "Beats me, but it doesn't sound like Cloud likes it all to well…"

Yes, Leon had gone to that level.

He wasn't the head of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee for a reason; he was about the most level headed individual compared to the salty and foul mouthed old Airship Captain; Leon had beat what would possibly be a riled up and looking for make up sex, blond, Chocobo headed swordsman to the punch by placing a note on the, yes, locked front door. The note itself read to all others, besides Cloud, that the man was indisposed at the moment and would like a few moments to himself if the World was possible of allowing him at least that much and as a side note on it. It read in bold red lettering that was meant for Cloud's eyes only: MAKE ANY EFFORTS TO BREAK IN AND I WILL SICK THE MOOMBA'S ON YOU. THIS IS NOT AN IDLE THREAT. IF YOU WISH TO HAVE ANY OF MY ATTENTION AT ALL TONIGHT OR THE REST OF THIS MONTH OR THE REST OF THE YEAR AT BEST, YOU WILL AFFORD ME SOME ALONE TIME. Thank You. ~Squall "Leon" Leonhart. P.S. FAILURE TO FOLLOW THIS THREAT WILL RESULT IN A PUNISHMENT WORSE THEN TAR AND FEATHERING YOU TO LOOK LIKE A REAL CHOCOBO.

"Tch…nice little threat, Leon…"Cloud scoffed as he jiggled the doorknob, hoping against all odds that the man hadn't gone to the extent of locking the door, but, "Little bastard! He locked the door!?!"

Leon had enjoyed himself and "Me" time immensely as he climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist and around his shoulders as he dried off his hair, "…Now, let's see if I even remembered to the do the laundry while Cloud was away…" the man began pawing through his drawers and closet, but to his distraught whimper that came from his lips as he started to panic and eye the laundry basket full of dirty clothes, "…Damn it. The one time I forget to do _any _laundry and I've got a possibly sex driven Chocobo headed boyfriend probably looking for me and ready to tear down the door once he founds the note on the door."

He was getting desperate and even as he pawed through the dirty clothes with a whimper about having to touch dirty clothes that he would have to possibly put on a now clean body; which was another thing about his, even if he dirtied himself during battle and had bathed, he didn't _dare _redress himself in soiled clothes. _Never _would he fall to that level of attempting to get over his Obsessive Compulsive Disorder; he would rather let a Shadow take his heart before he even let one inch of soiled, sweaty, dirty tube socks crossed over his foot, little alone his toes. Even the backup, _Emergency _outfit was out of the question; a French Maid's ruffled costume that Cloud had bought him as a joke White Day present that he was hoping the man would wear on spur of the moments, but that idea was only going to happen unless Cloud managed to humanly possible force the man into it. French perfume from the French Quarter of Port Royal still clung to it and it wasn't going to be enough to take out the stench of hot, sweaty, raunchy sex they had had in the dress in which Leon learned that Garter belts, when they break against exposed flesh when your boyfriend is frisky and wanting to get into your pants faster then you are willing to, they smart and leave faint marks.

He pulled the garment out of the Laundry Basket and after taking a whiff it was nearly bowled over by the Gaia forsaken sent of hot sex, "…I would rather dress in a Bunny Girl's costume before I wear this cursed thing again…" his eyes began to scan around the room, what else was at his disposal before they fell upon a frilled, pink apron, "…Gaia, I thought I'd never see _that _damn thing again…but…I'm out of clothes and Cloud hid my bathrobe…and I can't clean up the house in just a towel. That's just _asking _for him to find some way to break in and molest me…"

Cloud started to circle about the house, looking for _any_ way into the house because Leon owed him for having to clean up something that even if it was his fault for creating the mess but it was one of Leon's kinks to clean up messes and Cloud wasn't built for those kinds of things. Unfortunately for Cloud, Leon had not only locked the front door as well as the back door, all the windows were locked as well, but the Living Room window blinds were drawn back and there was no way Leon would leave his bedroom window unlocked. The man was going to at best take a shower and when he came out of showers; he preferred to have the bedroom feeling lukewarm or at least slightly chilled to help cool his body faster and it was just the loop hole Cloud needed as he poked his nose about Leon's windows.

No competition was met to sneak in, but, where the Hell was Leon?

The man glanced about the room, "If I was an Obsessive Compulsive Neat Freak and was pissed at my boyfriend and had just…" Cloud's steps stopped on a wet towel, "taken a shower and knew there was no clean clothes to speak of in my closet…what would I be doing to be dressed so I wasn't walking around stark…nak…nak…nake…"

Cloud didn't get any further then the giggling "N" word for him as he imagined his boyfriend walking around the house in the Nude, but he didn't expect to hear the man of his affections grumbling in the Living Room, "Stupid Cloud. I can't believe I actually took this gift from him after the French Maid Outfit incident…But it's the only thing clean at this point and I'd like to get some cleaning done before I find myself being felt up him."

"…Is he…?" Cloud rushed to the man's closet, as quietly as his horny self could allow him as he found that the fabric hanger that usually held the Valentine's Day gift he had given him of a heart embroidered apron to cover for the White Day he had ruined for him the year before, "He wouldn't even give me the time of day to wear that thing around me! Or even use it in bed! That little minx! Oh, this is not going unpunished…No, this is a big No-No in my book…"

Leon fidgeted with the apron as he pulled out the vacuum cleaner and began to run across the Living Room floor and once that was finished, the man set about dusting the oak furniture and every crevice that could grow dust, that was not going to do on his watch, but like any joking suggestion that anyone will tell you, 'Don't drop the soap'; Leon was about to learn the hard way to not drop the Duster when there was a sex deprived Chocobo headed male looming up on your back. It wasn't that hot in the room, but Leon could feel something hot breathing against his neck and body and he hadn't worked up that much of a sweat in his work, so why did the room take on a few or so degrees higher? Sounds of growling purrs seemed to mingle around his ears as it took a few minutes for the man's mind to register that it wasn't the room had jumped a few notches in regards to the room temperature, an angry, sex deprived Chocobo headed male was behind him and threatening to grope him alongside several other things.

"C-Cloud…what are you doing in he--!?!" Leon hardly any time to react before felt the man's hair brushing at his backside and he had to fight off a whimpering moan as he felt the man's pads of his fingertips tracing up alongside and inside his thighs as were his hair and the feather duster as it ghosted over the crack of his backside softly, "C-Cloud?"

A devious smile crossed against Cloud's face as he gave Leon's lower backside another test swift with the Duster which caused the man to hitch slightly and mewl, "…I thought I told you to wear that little French Maid number when cleaning…this apron against this body…it doesn't do anything for you…"

Leon bit on his lower lip as he fought to buck his hips back against Cloud as he felt the Duster tickling close at the crack in his lower backside but the man nearly moaned as he realized he was slowly growing hard at the soft teasing the tickling feathers of the Duster were playing against his backside. Cloud was just enjoying this too much, maybe there was something to Leon's compulsive neat freak ways because, from the way the man was reacting in the vocal and physical aspect; he could get use to the neat freak ways because they could be used to his advantage if he played his cards right. The feathers picked up speed as Leon's mewling moans and hip action started to pick up speed until Cloud had to wrap his arms around the man's waist, never once relinquishing the Duster.

"Not so fast you little saucy minx…Can't be making a mess all over your beautiful…" a nip came to the man's ear, "…clean…" another nipped its way behind his earlobe and was working down to Leon's neck, "…floor."

It was utter torture as Leon wiggled his hips back into Cloud's as he felt Cloud's hands, unconsciously brush the Duster against the hard on that had been forming under Leon's apron as the man let out a harsh gasping moan as Cloud caught himself, "…Someone's looking for attention…" a devilish smirk crossed his face as he let the Duster play at Leon's tip as he felt and watched the man double over further, almost screaming out for the man to take him on the floor, cleaning it again would be worth it just to have the blond man ramming into him, "…Are you looking for some release or sexual healing…Leon?"

"Y-Yes! Oh Gaia, yes!" Leon could feel a tremble in his throat as he tried to hide the fact that his body was shivering at the utter touch of the feathers arousing his arousal as he bucked more and more against Cloud's hips which he could tell was grinding on Cloud's arousal, "P-Please…Please…"

"Please what, Leon?" Cloud locked his lips on Leon's neck as one hand took control of trailing the Duster up the man's body as the other locked on the man's hard on underneath the apron, "Please…fuck you so hard you cum all over your beautiful hardwood floors and then beg that I do it again and again even if your body can't take it?"

Leon almost whimpered out the answer as he felt Cloud's gloved thumb coast over the head of the erection that he knew at this point had to be pre-cumming, if he wasn't already, oh Gaia, please let him be because this was torture; why did Cloud have to be so talented with his fingers? Or even that damned feather Duster?!

Cloud began rubbing his clothed erection against Leon's backside, "Can you feel it, Leon? Can you? It wants to say 'Hello'…Can it say 'Hello' to Mr. Happy Hole?" the man's tongue lolled against Leon's pulse point as he heard the man moan then cry out his answer as he let his belt near his clothed erection, coldly, brush against Leon's backside, "What's the answer, Leon?"

"Y-Yes! FUCK YES! FUCK ME NOW!" Leon screamed out as he felt Cloud's hands drop away from where they had been working against him as he felt the man's arms wrap around his thighs, then pick him up off the floor as Leon lazily wrapped his arms around Cloud's neck, "W-Where are we going?"

A soft smirk crossed Cloud's face, "…Where do you think? And one of the times that we do it, you _are _going to wear that French Maid's costume…once I've washed it while you're healing up from either Round 1 or 2…"

Leon seemed reluctant as he snuggled in against Cloud's chest as he was placed upon the bed and slowly untied out of the apron, "…Deal, Leon?"

"…Yes, and you promise to clean up after yourself from now on. I'm not your Mother."

"You're right," Cloud began to divulge himself of his clothes, "Having sex with my Mom would be completely wrong and immoral."

"Eep!" Leon squeaked out as Round 1 of several rounds began late into the night in which there was not a single peep from the males until the next morning when the circle of Obsessive Compulsive acts of one another was back in full swing.

Leon stormed through the House as he locked himself up in his Hideaway closet as Cloud began pawing at it like a kicked puppy trying to find favor in its Master's eyes or even in the Master's life again, "Oh come on, Leon…I told you I said I'd clean up the mess I made with altering up the Tsurugi blades when I was done and I will! Yuffie took them from me before I could get back to clean up the mess! Leon, babe, baby, come on…forgive me?"

"GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF INTO A DIRT MOUNTAIN, STRIFE!" Leon bellowed out from the Hideaway closet as the others watched on as the typical roundabout circle of life went on in front of their eyes, "Cloud…Are you…YOU ARE DRILLING THROUGH MY HIDEAWAY!?! YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE MORE OF A MESS TO CLEAN UP AFTER THIS!"

"Come on you," Cloud screamed as he pulled the man out of the Closet as he threw him up over his shoulder and headed for home, "You've got a mess to clean up at home, first, before I get on cleaning up the Tsurugi mess and fix the Hideaway closet before Cid blows a gasket."

"WHAT MESS!? WHAT DID YOU DO AT HOME THIS TIME!?!" Leon squeaked as he felt Cloud's hand swat at his butt playfully.

A smirk crossed the man's face, "There isn't a mess…yet."

"CLOUD! CLOUD! NO! PUT ME DOWN! I STILL CAN'T SIT DOWN FROM LAST NIGHT!"

Yuffie and the others watched as Leon squeaked and screamed for the lusting blond to put him down if he ever still wanted to be able to pound into him and that wouldn't be possible if the part needed for it was feed to Cerberus in the Underworld, "Do you think he'll ever realize that Cloud barely made a mess of the Closet and that I went cleaned up the Tsurugi mess after he went after to coax Leon out of hiding?"

"Let him think that he has a mess to clean up when they get done with the other mess…It makes life interesting around here when Leon isn't brooding when Cloud is around," Aerith rocked on the balls of her feet as she turned back to the kitchen to finish cooking with Tifa, "Besides, Leon and Cloud deserve a little time off from the strains of the everyday life."

~The End~ 3


End file.
